Setting boundaries
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Natsu keeps stealing kisses from Lucy. She was struggling with his possessiveness for her. Don't even ask when he embrace and kiss her in public. So she is setting some rules for her cute sexy boyfriend. Problem is who will bend the rules first?


_**I don't own fairytail.**_

_**This is wriiten in Lucy's point of view.. Enjoy. **_

I was getting tired of it. Whenever he is around, my body just shut off. I can't fully understand what he is doing to me. But I know one thing, Natsu Dragneel needs to control his emotions and feelings for me. He is extremely possessive and jealous of everyone excluding my friends.

But the biggest issue is final exams are coming and I have to concentrate on studying. So no stealing kisses and surprise hugs. Whenever his arms are embracing me, my mind seems to stop me from getting back into my routine.

Right now I don't even know how but he was able to drag me with him and Jellal along Gray. They were in music store buying all their favorite albums. Gray picked Linkin Park. Jellal was still debating over choosing Enrique Iglesias or Backstreet Boys.

I was just watching anxiously. Natsu went to second aisle. Why not buy something myself. So I told him to pick some Beyonce and Black Veil Bride for me.. But I couldn't figure out where he disappeared.

Gray and Jellal was standing in punk rock section. That reminds me I should tell him to get me some Avril Lavigne. She is the one true punk princess of rock world.

Suddenly I felt something soft and warm touching my right shoulder.

"Natsu !" I said with a hiss, jerking my shoulder away from his lips.

"What?" he smirks, looking up, his eyes filled with mischief. "No one cares, and you are my girlfriend, By the way I picked your favorite music."

To my surprise he bought Avril Lavigne for me.

Suddenly there three elderly people entered. The woman on the left was giving us intense look of disapproval. It's embarrassing.

Suddenly Natsu buried his face in the nape of my neck. Biting my skin softly and marking me as his by placing a hickey.

Damn you possessive Mr. Dragneel.

" Natsu " shoving him away I glared at him.

He just smirked looking satisfied with his work over my neck.

"Relax Luce. I'm not doing anything. Nobody is watching us."

"But we're in public," I replied , my eyes darting around. He's right, no one is paying a bit of attention to us except those three ladies "People will talk."

"So," he shrugs, a devilish smirk gracing his lips which always causes trouble, "Gray and Jellal are still busy buying some albums and vinyls. I don't care about that glaring old hag either," he whispers in my ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Nat..," I gasp, trailing off, catching myself as I feel a moan climbing my throat in response to him blowing on the lobe he just bit.

"Tell me," he whispers directly into my ear, his nose nuzzling into my hair, "You still want to push me away, huh, Luce?"

"No, Stay," I return his response. My mind forgetting the whole agenda while pulling him closer to me.

"Hmm, That's the fire of my girl," he continues. "And just ignore those stinking old people or whoever is watching us. Just stay in my arms. You don't want to push me away. Right?" he asks, pulling his body flush with mine as my back touches the rack of music behind me. He turns slinging one arm around my shoulders. My mind getting fuzzy. His warmth is engaging me..

I look closely at the two older women, and try to gauge where they are both staring so intently, then I snapped back to reality, "Oh my goodness!" I feel myself flush, grabbing Natsu's hand nestled against my waist. I tried to push him away. That's why I need to maintain few distance between us.

"Yes?" he asks, his voice filled with mirth. "What's wrong Love. Did you forget that we are in public. Tell me, Luce?" his voice was like drugs for me mind.

"Why?" he whispers back, giving me his dark stormy possessive onyx eyes . "Don't you like my kisses, touch and hugs?"

"Not when people are staring and Gray and Jellal are ten feet away from us," I said slapping his chest , gesturing towards them. Both of their backs are turned but still. Can't be too careful.

"Natsu behave for a while." I tried to glare at him but his eyes were making it hard for me. He was so dangerous and hot that I keep forgetting about it.

I seriously need to set some boundaries.

But it's always hard when Natsu keeps stealing kisses here and there and kept leaving me curious excited and panting.

Right now he's just started nuzzling my neck total ignoring my threats. "Natsuuu.. ," I whine, pushing away his head. My fingers sliding in his silky soft hairs as I grabbed his hairs and roughly pulled his head.

"Control babe! I know you like it rough." he said while winking at me seductively.

"You.. Stay away." I glared at him.

"You're just so fuckin gorgeous, I can't stop myself," he says, his onyx eyes on me, a playful smile on his face.

I cannot help but melting. I grinning back. "Just try to save it for when we're alone, yeah?"

"Fine," he says, a mischievous smirk on his face.

After getting out of the store we can finally go back. Gray was still arguing with Jellal that who is best rapper.

Tupac or Eminem..

Natsu was just walking closely with me. I'm glad he didn't make any move on me. We were around the corner suddenly a gusht of cold wind blows. I was wearing sleeveless top. Shivering I remark, "I'm kind of cold."

"I got you babe," Natsu says. I thought he would drape his jacket on me or something, but he just wraps his arms around me and holding me to his warmth. His body is always warm doesn't matter if it cold or snowing.. (a/n:I wanted to add his fire magic but this is AU. Damn. Lol)

"Natsu? "

He did not responded to me. His chin on my head and arms trapping me to his front.

" Babe? "I tried calmly. "Are we still trying to keep our distance for few hours, or no." I say it in a flat voice, he will drive me insane. I need to work in it.

"Yeah," he says. "But you're cold. There's nothing wrong with one friend hugging another to keep them warm. I'm not only your boyfriend but we are best friends too."

I rolled your eyes. "Yeah right. So if a friend can give me warmth like this I can ask Gray and Jellal. Right?"

"Just try" his voice was dark and cold. Damn the possessiveness is kicking off again.

We reached my apartment. And I didn't let him in. I need to study. Because Natsu was class president and the topper of our school.

"Are you going to invite me or what? "he said while looking at me. I needed to study.

"Shut up."

" Are you sure? He bend to kiss me.

"We got test. My parents will kill me if I failed this test. You will again top even I never saw you studying for once. Now go."

"As you wish," he replies but he still bent to steal a quick kiss.

Just for one moment. I let him kiss me.

I needed it.

I needed to breathe.

When I reached the door that I wanted, I slumped against it. My heart clenched tight. I wheezed, my lungs fighting against the air I was taking. I choked on my breath as I tried to stand up. Holding onto the door, I dragged myself up and collapsed against it.

I reached to my bedroom. For the first time in two years Natsu isn't here in night. No we don't do anything nasty. He just slept in my bed holding me to his chest.

But now I was alone. He was like my drugs.

Just when I was about to give up and fall down, Suddenly my window swung open , and I fell forward. Right into his arms.

Peace.

Clenching his shirt in my fist, I sighed in relief.

"You never listened to me. What about maintaining some distance."

"I want to listen but my heart is totally deaf." he said hugging me tightly and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

Natsu always sneak in my apartment. Nothing can stop him from reaching to Lucy Heartfilia.

X_X

Damn I am glad I got B in my test of course Natsu helped me last night. He was kind of maintaining the distance which is confusing me. It's been full whole week and he didn't made any move. Is he planning something?

I was writing a novel about the guilds and dragons. But I can't think anything. Damn it!

I stood to grab some water from my kitchen as I walked past the living room. , my eyes widened and I froze.

"Luce," he said.

Natsu sitting on my sofa, with our cat Happy. He is like a family to us.

He leaned back against the seat with ease, looking like he belonged there.

"Do you need any help for upcoming history test," he was petting Happy as he purring against his chest.

Damn cat!

My eyes were wide open. I was getting jealous of my innocent cat. Wow my obsession with Natsu.

When he called me that, it made my heart squeeze.

And I absolutely hated it.

My stupid treacherous heart.

I was struggling with my emotions. Levy told me this isn't healthy that I can't function without Natsu. I needed him to remain same.

"Come here," he ordered, crooking his finger.

I didn't move.

He sighed loudly and shook his head, a small smirk playing across his lips.

Damn this boy knows about it all. My weakness was Natsu Dragneel, and he knew it.

He kept walking toward me. No, he stalked. His steps were long, powerful, and confident.

"You know I can't sleep on my bed. I need to see you every damn day, every time. You aren't alone Luce. It's fine and normal for couples,"

he said. He stopped right in front of me, crowding my space like he always do.

Without thinking I grasping his hand and pulled him into a harsh kiss. It was intense and Lust filled after a week of separation.

Our loud breathing filled the room. My chest heaved with each breath.

Staring at his onyx eyes, I trembled at the smoldering look he gave me.

I swallowed hard. Get yourself together, Lucy. Don't let him affect you.

I grasped the hand that was still touching my waist and pushed it away from me. His eyes widened slightly in shock at my bold action and he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You are still on that dumb setting boundaries?"

"Natsu.."

"You want some personal space from me?"

My heart stuttered when his thumb caressed my cheek. "Okay?"

I didn't answer.

He sighed and then slid his hand down until it rested at the base of my neck. "Fine, I won't touch you," he declared, moving his hand away from my neck.

I was shocked at his admission and stared at him suspiciously.

"I won't touch you. Not until you ask me to. I'll behave until the exams end," he clarified, slightly bending his knees so that we were at eye level.

My muscles relaxed in relief, but I was still filled with suspicion.

For now, I would take him at his word.

"Okay?"

I nodded and then swallowed hard against the lump in my throat. Were we

done ? I hoped we were, because if he kept playing with my mind like that, I would break down. And I couldn't let that happen.

I nodded again.

A small laugh rumbled from his chest. He moved against me, and that was when I realized his body was still plastered against mine.

I looked down and then back up at his face. He was staring at me amusingly. Clearing my throat, I tried to push him again and this time he slightly moved away. But he was still crowding my space, still trapping me against the door with his body.

"You…you said you wouldn't touch me," I stammered. Closing my mouth with a snap, I took a deep breath in and then continued. "But you are touching me right now."

"Am I?"

Was that even a question? His body was practically covering mine.

"You are," I said.

"Okay, then." Natsu stepped away from me and glided his fingers through his hair, ruffling it in the process. As he put Happy away and stretched his body. His shirt ridden up and his abs were showing. If I could just touch..

No Lucy stay strong.. This jerk is just luring me. I glared at him.

"Levy said she will help me into Maths test and this time I would compete with you."

"So you are challenging me for maths test?" he raises his eyebrow.

FML.

I was like the candle and he was the flame. Melting me with his heat.

I know it's impossible he was the excellent and teachers favourite and I was nobody or Natsu's girlfriend. I kept my head down,

refusing to look at him.

I heard rustling behind my back , I was about to turn around when I felt a hot breath at the back of my neck. My body froze in panic. When I heard Natsu's voice, my muscles slightly relaxed.

"I won't touch you. Not until you beg me to."

His words made me tense. And my heartbeat quickened.

With that, I heard him walk away again and the door closed behind him.

Bringing a shaky hand to my chest, I breathed deeply. Beg him?

Scoffing at his assumption, I walked over to my bed and laid down on my back. That was never going to happen.

Lucy Heartfilia definitely can survive few days without Natsu Dragneel..

X_X

It was lunch time and everyone was eating. Our table was the popular one. Shocking right. Well why not when you got Levy, Jellal, Gray, Mira, Laxus, Erza in your circle. And most importantly Natsu Dragneel.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone poking me. Turning my head to the side, I saw Levy was sitting next to me. "You are playing with fire, babe. Don't poke the devil or you won't be able to deal with it," she whispered in my ear before she took Gajeel's burger. He literally lived to worship Levy.

I've only told Levy about the setting boundaries and maintaining distance plan of me and Natsu.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping in defeat. She was right. I didn't know what came over me.

I pushed the tasteless bland food of cafeteria , I shifted on my chair a couple of times, suddenly growing nervous when I noticed their attention on me. I saw Gray smirking, and then he went back to eating. When Natsu cleared his throat, everyone looked away.

I kept my focus away from Natsu , but I still felt his gaze on me. As each minute passed, my hands grew colder and my insides shook with tension.

"Luce, pass me the sandwich?" he asked.

I knew it. I just knew it. I knew he was going to do this.

I looked up and saw that his eyes were twinkling with mirth and his right eyebrow was raised in challenge. I looked down and saw that there was mine half eaten cheese sandwich was left.

Releasing a long breath, I took the sandwich and stood to walk over him. He was sitting across me. His eyes were on me the whole time and his smirk was back. He licked his lips.

When I stopped next to him, I placed the sandwich in front of him but he didn't move. If he thought I would feed him. Hell no..

Natsu looked up at me expectantly and then nodded toward the sandwich.

Sighing, I grabbed the sandwich to feed him. Suddenly something touched my leg, and I jumped in fright and then looked down.

Natsu had moved his leg closer and now his thigh was touching mine.

I gripped the sandwich harder before putting it back in his plate and quickly stepping away.

"Thank you, Luce," he said, his voice smooth.

Feeling slightly flustered, I nodded and then walked away. The rest of lunch went smoothly. Natsu didn't call me again and he didn't look at me.

When everyone dispersed, I could finally breathe normally.

"Woah, babe. That was…"Levy began. "Intense."

I didn't disagree. Lunch was over next was chemistry class. I took my books from my locker and walking away.

I was looking at my homework sheet so I didn't notice in front of me.

I was still looking down when I crashed into a hard wall of muscles. My eyes widened when I felt myself falling backward. My books fell off my hands.

I yelled out, trying to gain my footing again, but I was quickly going down. Closing my eyes tightly, I waited for my body to come in contact with the ground. But it never did.

Instead, an arm wrapped around my waist, holding me still. With my heart in my throat, I opened my eyes.

Natsu

My body was dipped backward but he was holding me firmly to his chest.

"Careful there. You need to watch where you are going," he said.

My heart stuttered and a shiver went through my body at his voice. Biting on my lips nervously, I nodded my head. My brain was a mess whenever he was near and no matter how hard I tried to understand why, I couldn't.

I looked at his arm around me and then remembered what he said in my room. My forehead creased in confusion. "You aren't supposed to touch me,"

I said.

He just saved me from falling flat on my butt and I didn't even thank him.

Natsu's chest rumbled with laughter and I saw his eyes twinkling mischievously. Oh no. I didn't like that look.

"Oops," he said.

And then I was on the floor. Felling between the pile of my books.

"Ow," I said when my hips hit the floor painfully.

Holding the aching part, I looked up at Natsu in shock.

"My bad. I forgot," he said, his lips pulling up into a smirk.

He brought his hands up to his shoulders in mock surrender, as if showing me that he wasn't touching me anymore.

Jerk. An absolute jerk.

He gave me a nod and then walked away, leaving me baffled on the floor. Suddenly I heard the bell rang.

Damn! Ms Cana will chew my head I was late for her class again.

X_X

Only two test happened and still four to go. I still need to avoid him for a week.

Next was English literature exam next Tuesday. I was in my apartment after hanging out with my girl gang.

I haven't seen Natsu after school was over and when he dropped me in the school this afternoon. But I knew he liked to sneak in my bedroom.

I stood in front of it and I stared at the closed door of my bedroom.

Was Natsu still in there?

Curious, I stepped toward the door and slowly turned the knob. The door opened and I tensed.

I peeked inside and sucked in a shocked breath at the sight. He was lying on my bed his eyes closed.

His breathing was even, his chest moving slowly up and down. Natsu was asleep. I gazed at him as he slept.

I walked forward and stopped right in front of him. A few strands of his silky hair fell on his forehead, and before I could stop myself, I bent forward and softly brushed them away. Lines of tension creased on his forehead, showing that even in his sleep, he was riddled with pain.

Aww! My Natsu couldn't sleep well without me. I guess we are really in the same boat

But as I continued to stare at his sleepy face, I couldn't help but think that

he looked cute not all devil with a smirk. . My gaze raked the length of his body. His black shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing a little of his muscled chest. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and I stopped at his hands.

I want to be strong but this was getting worse. I can't believe that I want to give up this early.

Placing my hand over my beating heart, I chewed on my lips. I moved closer to him, slowly. Keeping my eyes fixated on his sleeping form, I knelt down in front of him.

With my heart racing in my chest, I placed my shaking hand on his to see if he was awake.

He didn't move.

I sighed in relief and then took his hand in mine placing it to my chest.

I waited again.

He didn't move.

I glanced up at Natsu , expecting him to still be asleep, but that wasn't the case.

I sucked in a surprised breath when I saw his intense onxy eyes focused on me.

I was so lost in touching him. I've miss him so much.

"Natsu ," I whispered.

His gaze raked over my face and then moved to his other free hand.

Both of us stared at it. Heat pooling in my stomach as nervousness filled me.

"I…was just straightening your hand.," I stuttered. Taking a deep breath, I quickly continued. " I didn't touch you so behave Mr. Dragneel."

But apparently Natsu has no intention of behaving, because he slides onto the edge of the bed where I was sitting and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Yeah Luce I know that you want to play some crazy game of setting boundaries but I can't function without you either," he murmurs into my ear. "Don't you know I'm sleep deprived from last week. I need you to function me properly. Don't you agree with me."

"True," I mumble, already turning to kiss him. He wraps the other arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him as I hold his face in my hands, kissing him hungrily. Everything around me is starting to drift from my mind because all I can only think was about him, his mouth warm on me, the scent of his minty shampoo, the texture of his flannel shirt as I grasp his shirt collar to pull him somehow closer than he already is because I wanted him, I wanted him so much after all the setting boundaries crap.

"So are you telling me that you still want me to stay away from you? " Natsu says, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "So you want to tell me anything?"

"I love you," I tell him as I sit down on the bed, watching him intently. I was crazy from the start. So I was the one missing him so be it.

He glances over his shoulder. "I love you more."

"I love you most."

"I love you mostest."

He was kissing my neck as I rolled over my head on his shoulder and whispered in his ears softly biting my moan, "Jerk."

"Your hot jerk," he corrects as he kissed my jawline, my grip tightening around him.

"My hot jerk," I say, giving him a peck on the lips. But before I can move away, he's already started fully kissing me passionately again.

Oh well. What can I do.

I returned his kiss. Natsu didn't pull away either.

Unconsciously, I found that I was rubbing my thumb over his knuckles.

When I realized what I was doing, I quickly let his hand go. It fell back onto his lap.

I looked up and our eyes met again.

My shy brown one meeting his fiercely burning onyx ones. Both unflinching.

We stared.

We breathed. Together.

When I couldn't hold his eyes any longer, I looked down.

A few seconds later, before I could move, I felt a tug behind my head and then my hair was falling down my shoulders in waves.

And I saw my hair band in Natsu's hand.

I looked up at him in surprise, and his piercing eyes stared back.

Then he spoke. And his words went straight to my heart. My breathing stuttered.

"You look more beautiful with your hair down," he said, his voice deep and caring.

Suddenly he was smirking devilishly. Then I realized.

Fml.

I was the one who begged him in the end.

"So Ms. Lucy Heartfilia. I Natsu Dragneel, The only heir of Igneel has full rights to steal kisses and hug you all I want."

"Yes" I said as he spun me around on the bed trapping me and showered millions of kisses. Making up for the last week.

I seriously needed this. As I pulled him roughly and biting his lips into fierce and passionate kiss...

X_X

_**A/n: just another random one shot. Hope you like it. Keep reading and smiling.. Take care..**_


End file.
